


I Don’t Have a Broken Heart

by madmadrox



Category: X-Factor (Comics), X-Force (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakup, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Reunions, basically i feel like ric and star reuniting again in x factor wasnt explored enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmadrox/pseuds/madmadrox
Summary: Set during Peter David’s X-Factor run. A story about Rictor and Shatterstar breaking up, finding eachother again, dealing with the past and moving on.This will be canon compliant until a certain point and I’ll add tags as I go.All feedback is welcome (:
Relationships: Jamie Madrox/Layla Miller, Julio Richter/Shatterstar
Kudos: 7





	I Don’t Have a Broken Heart

“You ‘can’t do this anymore’? I do not understand” The ginger haired teens voice was strained, expressing his emotions didn’t come naturally to Shatterstar, but being able to hear that slight strain of confusion, and probably pain was enough to make Julio wince. When he first arrived on earth, the rest X-Force (including Julio, or as he was better known as Ric) weren’t sure if the alien felt any emotion besides some weird kind of bloodlust but slowly with Julio he had been able to lower his defences and begin to embrace emotions. Julio stood with his arms crossed in front of his car, Shatterstar was seated on the hood of The car, arms wrapped around his knees.

“Star’, please” Julio sighed “this is hard for me too, but I think it’s for the best okay.” The sun was so low but even in the almost darkness he couldn’t bare to look at those eyes, they were magnificent his right eye was a dazzling bright blue and his left was completely clouded framed with a black star shaped tattoo. Julio knew he wouldn’t have been able to go through it if he looked up and faced the despair in them. “I just can’t be with you right now ‘Star.” 

With that ‘Star uncrossed his arms and stood, slightly taller than Julio “You have brought me all the way out here, I aid you in destroying your family’s gun running business...” he threw his hands up in exasperation “just for you to ‘break up’ with me?” His voice raised as he spoke tears started to well up inbox eyes. That was it for Julio, he couldn’t stop the tears rolling down his cheeks, crying quietly. Parked off a deserted Guadalajaran dirt road, this should have been romantic, they should have been celebrating. The pair had left X-Force to take down the Richter family arms dealing business, they had been successful and Julio couldn’t lie to himself, he had never been happier. Being able to freely be together was a whole new and liberating experience for both of them but even with the powers to literally bring down mountains as Rictor, sometimes his personal fears still got the better of him.

“I feel like we barely know ourselves and I just feel like I need to learn how to be me and you need to learn how to be you” Julio almost pleaded with ‘Star, maybe because he knew he was making excuses “I’m just not ready, I know it sounds dumb and I don’t wanna admit it, but I’m just not!”

“You are afraid how people will perceive our relationship?” Sometimes ‘Star could just sound so cold, even when Ric knew he didn’t mean to but that didn’t stop the frustration building up inside of him. 

“Jesus Christ, ‘Star! Not everything’s about that okay!” Julio turned and kicked a stone into the distance out of anger “I’m serious! I’m not ready for all this relationship stuff. I’m feeling all these things I never felt before, there’s so much going on in my head that doesn’t involve my sexuality!” he stood tense for a moment, turned away from the other boy who watched him intensely, like this was a battle and if he could find the right strategy he could stop Julio from doing this. Julio ran his hand through his hair and held it there, his voice dropped and he softly said “... and I’m so scared.”

‘Star didn’t know how to respond, finding the right words to convey what he felt had always been hard for him which led to a very awkward “I understand” from him. He felt so much more than he could even begin to verbalise, that he did not care for anyone else’s opinion , that Julio should never deny himself happiness, that this felt like giving up. ‘Star wanted nothing more than for Julio to truly understand how he felt about him, how he completely transformed his life on earth for the better. He wanted to fight for the connection they have, but instead settled with “So our mission is over? And we are over?”

Julio met ‘Stars eyes for a moment “For now, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the prologue! I know its short but theres more to come.  
> All feedback is welcome (:


End file.
